fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Matsuki Aimi
Personality Aimi (Allison Miller in english dub) is a lead cures in Good Time Pretty Cure!. She is cheerful, loveable, and very good at talents, studies, sports, and all. She had a rich family but she is helpful. She represent the hearts. History Meeting Kiss, Adam, Carly, Mika, & Becoming Cure Glitter When the school is delayed, Aimi along with Amai & Mena, Aimi was saw Cure Elixir & Cure Fantasy, known as Aokihime Mika defeats Airarks but it tilt bigger and Cure Fantasy saves Cure Elixir as Kapampangan Airarks & then, Cure Fantasy was detransformed. In case that Mika lefts Cure Elixir & Cassandra, she said, Thank you very much but I can't forgive you anytime anywhere! NEVER! >( Mika & All the mascots are cried. Meanwhile, Aimi, Amai, & Mens meets Mika & then the mascots. Adam & Carly said about the danger in Owl City Kingdom due to Queen Shock that Owl City Kingdom is hers. But Carly tolds Aimi to touched a PopChanPact. But her PopChanPact was Aimi is feeling the power, she was into Cure Glitter. But she was amazed. Appearance Aimi has long, dark pink hair tied in a ponytail. She had dark pink eyes. She wears pink long sleeved shirt with magenta & peach printed heart topped with rose & yellow sleeveless jacket. A pink skirt, white leggings, & short magenta boots folded with yellow details. As Cure Glitter, her hair is extremely longer. she had hot pink hair with glittered pink jeweled ponytail. Her hair had curly tip. She had hot pink eyes. She had a pink-hooped earrings & white necklace in a fabric rose-styled at left. Her dress was similar to Carly Rae Jepsen's endorced a product Candies' but it had various shades of pink of accents, details, & the frills are manier as well. She had a denim magenta jacket, a different pair of pink bracelets, long peach stockings & magenta wedges with pink & white ribbons. In her Disco Diva form, she is similar to Just Dance. Her hair tied as dark pink heart-shaped pigtails. She had peach beaded earrings & yellow necklace. Her full form had peach & yellow accents. In her Indian Sparkle form, she is similar to Cure Fortune's Hindustan form but her accents turned purple, fushcia, & gold accents. Her dress had more frills. Her hair was tied down and fringed as same & it has pink & gold beaded headband. Relationships Coming Soon Alter Egos Coming Soon Cure Glitter The pink heart that brimming the love! Cure Glitter! ユ ノ コショク ココロ ケ ミナク ノ アイ! キュア グリテル! E no kokoro koshoku ke minkau no ai! Kyua Guriteru! Cure Glitter is Aimi's cure ego. She reprrsents the love. Fun Stuffs Coming Soon Trivia *She is the sixth cure had named in A & M *Her voice disclaimer was Aimi & Cure Glitter had same voice of Dark Dream & Cure Beauty (Nishinura Chinami) while in alternated, other, etc. had same voice of Cure Princess (Han Megumi). *She is the first cure had alternated, super, & other forms are changed by hair & eye color. *She is the only lead cure had a rich family. Gallery AimiGTPC.png|Aimi & Cure Glitter Images (13).jpg|Aimi is afraid in movie Hello.png|Aimi as tomboy Blue eyes redheads to love ru darkness pink hair momo velia deviluke anime wedding dresses roses simple background anime girls hair ornaments kurosaki mea www.wallpapernono.com 50.jpg|Aimi as a bride along with Airi Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Pretty Cures Category:Good Time Pretty Cure! Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:User: LeenaCandy-Cures